always remembered, never forgotten
by Kagome Alize Higurashi
Summary: Kagome is a assassin working for Naraku to avenge her parents death. Naraku has convinced kagome that inuyasha and the gang were responsible. What happens when kagome and inuyasha meet face to face. Read and find out.
1. your lieing

"Inriha, come forth!" Shouted kagome as fire blazed out of her summoned sword. Kagome is an assassin, working for Naraku to avenge her family's death. She started working for him two years ago, when he came out of a bar and found her wondering the street with overwhelming anger. He thought he could use that to an advantage with his company, so he talked to her and convenienced her into work. She was trained long and hard core by kagura. Kagome was also trained in poisons and cures by the stealthy poison master mukotsu. Naraku had had her rapped around his finger, or so he thought. Kagome knew she was his slave to do his every beacon call. Which also made anger build up inside her, this is what gave her the power to fight.

"Now yura, you betrayed me, and tried to steal my birth right sword Inriha, now learn your place." Kagome said with no emotion.

"Now, Now kagome, uh… let's just talk this through." Choked yura with a broken voice.

"And tell me why the hell I should let you go, you betrayed me, and that is unforgivable." Scowled kagome.

"Please, uh… I'll tell you who killed your parents, just please…"

"What do you mean? Kagome interrupted."inuyasha killed my parents, and bathed in their blood."

"Naraku told me not to ever say this but, I don't want to die any time soon. Naraku killed your parents kagome, he tricked you from the start."

"No… it can't be… NO YOUR LIEING JUST TO GET FREE FROM MY GRASP!" Kagome whales with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome, sighed yura, I'm serious, why else would he keep persuading you that nobody but inuyasha…aaawww"

"Lieing wench, kagome scowled as she cut her sword through yuras heart, he would never do that to me!"

"Ka…gome, you…you wish, be…car…alllll." Yura breathed.

"She must have Been lieing, wasn't she?" Kagome wondered as she passed out on the floor with a bruise on her neck.

(/five minutes earlier\)££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Naraku watched through a security camera as kagome drew Inriha, he could 've cared less about what happened intill, yura confesed. As he heard her say these words he called kagura, his body guard, to take care of the situation.

(/present time\)£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Sorry girl, we wouldn't want you to get any ideas now would we?" Kagura said casually as she threw the unconscious girl over shoulder and walked out the door.


	2. rebelion

**sorry for waiting so long to get this chapter up, my computer crashed and I had to transport files into a new laptop. Anyways I don't own inuyasha, but I wish I did! And I promise that this chapter WILL be longer than the other chapter so time to read. :)**

* * *

**"What…hap…happened, damn my head it, it hurts." Kagome said.**

**"Well, I believe it should, you did hit your head on the ground ya know." Kagura pursued dramatically.**

**"God kagura, don't you know how to be polite!"**

**"Uh… no. Do you remember what yura said to you?" Kagura asked with a worried filled voice.**

**"Said? Oh yeah, how she said that naraku killed my parents instead of inuyasha. Tell me kagura, was… was she telling th…"**

**"Hell no! Kagome you know good and well that naraku took you in while you were living on the streets, and if he did that why would he kill your parents?"**

**"It gives him all the more reason. If he wanted me, my parents would have protected me. But if he killed my parents, I would be all for the taking."**

**"Well, let's say it was true, what would you do?"**

**"i'd kill the creep and get the hell out of here!" 'like that wasn't obvious already.' kagome thought.**

**" i have been your friend for many years kagome, correct?" kagura asked.**

**" of course kagura, your the only one in this shit hole that i trust, well, except kanna."**

**" wait so you don't trust naraku?"**

**" captian obvious, why would i trust that lieing half breed, i mean his glare is just, ugh... i don't even want to think about it!"**

**" hmm... how about we make a plan togather. we can still go on our missions like nothing ever happened, but we will be forming a rebelion against naraku. do you get what i'm saying?"**

**"i think so, whats the next mission he assigned us to?"**

**"the Xinu mission (i kind of like that name) ya know the secret one that he talks about but never does, that one."**

**"you mean that he actully launched that mission?"**

**"yep he did today and he chose you to do it, here the plane tickets."**

**kagome took the plane tickets and had a good look at them. they were blue and gold and said the words TENNESE, USA on the top. "wait usa, its in america?"**

**"hai, and remember he trusts you and me." kagura gave her a wink.**

**"right, so when does the flight leave?"**

**"oh... in two hours."**

**"okay... wait two hours! the hell, i have to go see you when i see you." kagome said while bolting out the door.**

**"little does she know how hard the half breed inuyasha is to catch." kagura said to no one imperticular, "oh.. well, good luck kags."**

_**with inuyasha**_

**" miroku, damn it, i said not to touch my ramen!" inuyasha yelled in mirokus left ear.**

**miroku put the bowl of ramen on the stove. "gese, all i did was take it out of the microwave for you, you don't have to yell. well, expesully with a lady at the house." he spred those last five word in a lecherous tone.**

**" i've already told you miroku!" inuyasha continued if you want to stay in this mansion with out paying bills you have to obide by MY RULES! ya got that!**

**"can you guys be quiet i'm trying to save your sorry asses!" sango yelled still typing at her computer.**

**"oh... so sorry my dear sango." miroku walked up to see what she was doing completely dodgeing inuyashas question " what did you find out?"**

**"damn lech." inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he also walked to sango.**

**"well you see, i hacked in to you know whos computer, and listen to this." she played back kagome and kaguras conversation " it seems you have a new enemy."**

**"wow you sure are popular." **

**"shut up you intelect." inuyasha snapped as he was looking at the vidieo of the two girls more closely. " whats the wenches name?"**

**" Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, shes narakus top agent and the strongest, she has quite the record. i think we should keep an eye on her." **

**"you have a point my dear sango, because to the videos information, she will be ariving here soon, very soon."**


End file.
